


Breathe

by yutakoball



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Doyu, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I promise, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Swearing, doyu being soft and whipped for each other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutakoball/pseuds/yutakoball
Summary: Doyoung finds it hard to breathe around Yuta.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all my doyu enthusiasts; yall are especially loud on my tl and i appreciate yall so much :')

"So, why'd you want to meet me?" 

I sat across the man whom I originally know as my neighbour, now a close friend (and crush, but who has to know?) He still had his suit on, initiating that he had just came back from work, and to say that he doesn't look good is an absolute fucking lie. 

_He looks godly handsome, and it isn't fair._

The man is fit, good looking and at the same time has the purest heart I know. He is genuinely the nicest, most talented person I've ever crossed paths with; and to be fair, I am not the only one who thinks this way. The residents of the building we live in feel the same way.

My eyes glanced over at the table in between us, smiling a little at the sight of my favourite drink in front of me. I murmured a small thank you before bringing the cup to my lips and took a sip of my drink, savouring every drop.

"I wanna talk about us." 

_Suddenly, the drink doesn't taste so nice anymore._

"Us? What do you mean?" 

A hint of disbelief shines in his gorgeous hazel brown eyes that practically entrances me. His body slowly leans against the table, those hazel irises bore into my soul once more as I waited for him to explain himself. 

"I know you know I'm not oblivious. The subtle moves you've pulled; from the way you look at me to the way you've been acting around me. You've been doing it for weeks now, and I have reciprocated," 

I blinked. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. 

"And yet after I have made it dead set clear as to how I feel about you, you suddenly became distant. Why? What exactly are we waiting for? What are  _ **you**_  waiting for?" 

The question hung in the tensed air, like a bait waiting for its fish to catch it. My mind tried to form coherent thoughts, a way to answer the question that I knew I had the answer to. His gaze intensifies as he continues to look beyond my soul; as if trying to find if the answer was within the cracks of my broken heart. 

My brain began relapsing to jumbled and messes of nothing and everything. I desperately trailed my eyes to look everywhere and every thing but him. I felt myself succumbing to the fear of uncertainty, assumptions. 

Of  _rejections_ , especially. 

 _And I felt pathetic._  

That is, until I felt fingers intertwined in mine. 

I braved myself to look up, only to find nothing but genuine concern and love in the pair of brown eyes that were previously filled with intense curiosity. The same ones that were almost interrogating me before now filled my heart with comfort and I found myself letting go of all the weight that I had forcefully put on my shoulders. 

 _Breathe._  

"I was confused as to whether what I feel for you is really a sense of love and adoration for you as a person inside and out, or just plain infatuation over what I have perceived you in my head if we do get together," 

He nodded, signalling me to continue. 

_Breathe._

"I needed to make sure I was grounded to reality enough to know the line between expectations and reality. How I expect you to act, may differ so drastically from the way you actually do. And I need to know that I'm falling in love with who you really are, not perception I have as to how you are, allegedly, "supposed" to be. Not knowing the difference between these two have caused me to almost lose many important relationships. I just didn't want that to happen to us; be it if something were to happen or if it weren't to happen. Having you in my life is all I need." 

_Breathe._

With a gentle squeeze of our intertwined hands, I couldn't help but break into a small smile as to how perfectly they fit. I wouldn't say he is the perfect fit to the void in my heart after being so hurt - but he definitely was my driving force to learn that to understand one's own heart is the only way to fix it. That no one else could really fill that void if it weren't for my own decision to fill it with something I truly treasure most.

"It's just been difficult trying to even comprehend you as a person, and especially my feelings towards you. You've always been this person that seemed almost untouchable to me; so far out of my league. I didn't want to blatantly assume things nor did I want to jump to conclusions. The fact that you reciprocated back felt too unreal, and I guess I just fed into my insecurity of it all just me overanalyzing everything. 

Hell, even you just straight up telling me that you do genuinely like me back feels unreal." 

He broke into a little giggle upon hearing the last sentence; trying to contain some of it after sometime but failing.

_It was fucking adorable but you didn't hear it from me._

"Well, you've got to start believing in it, baby, because what I feel for you is real. So, so real."

This man truly knows how to make me weak. I truly felt dazed, not believing the situation right now. My cheeks began to feel warm at the pet name, and desperately tried to ignore it as I pondered at his next query.

"But I have to ask; will you be able to figure out exactly what you're feeling and who you have decided to fall for... after this?"

His voice faded near the end like a drift of the morning breeze. The silence that came over the table became deafening as I felt my rapid heartbeat in my ears watching him leaning closer and closer. He moved his line of vision from my eyes to the curves of my lips, and I found myself doing the same. 

The gap between us instantly closed the moment I could feel his breath fawned over my lips. The next few moments were a blur. The way his lips felt against mine was, well, unreal. Our lips melted like snow on a mountain under the sun yet they move against each other so precise, so calculated. 

He kissed me, like he figured out my feelings through the touch of my hand. He filled my chest with warmth yet brought chills down my spine. He said what needed to be said and more, like a spell casting me to fall deeper throughout the kiss.He cupped my face gently through it all, and continued to hold onto it like fragile artifact even as we pulled away. 

Lips plumped and red, he breaks out into the biggest grin within a look of my beet red face. His eyes sparkled in constellations as he looked at me expectantly to say something; thinking I would even be  _remotely okay_  after all that. 

In the midst of feeling completely overwhelmed, I managed to breathe out a laugh and looked at the beautiful soul that was present before me. 

_Breathe._

And I knew I had my answer _  
_

"Admiration. Adoration. Love.  _Love._   ** _Love._**  I love  _you_ , Nakamoto Yuta. I always have, and it seems like I always will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg... a happy oneshot?? from nina?? A MIRACLE I TELL YOU KCNKJDS i hope yall like this one huhu it's 3 am and i got too into it i didn't even bothered to beta it so i apologise huhu. i'm still working on my yuil oneshot which is taking FOREVER to write but i am taking my time with it so it can be at it's best quality when i finally put it out! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yutadotes)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yonytaeil)  
> come talk to me! let's be fraaands heh


End file.
